Dictators United (World 83)
https://archive.is/20131014235736/img361.imageshack.us/img361/2032/du2ia6.png Dictators United is an alliance centered around economic prosperity. We require favored trade or higher between all members. Opening up your trade to all nations of this alliance will benefit everyone of the alliance. If all of the dictators of this alliance unite in trade and diplomacy, we will be unstopable. If you are or decide to be a part of Dictators United, you have no need to worry about being members of other alliances. We encourage all people of all government types and from any alliance to join D.U. unless otherwise decided. Dictators United strives to be peaceful and fair to all nations and alliances unless they give us reason to act otherwise. We are working to unite with other alliances of World 83 each and every day. As the history of Dictators United unfolds, we will keep all members informed. Dictators United is also unique to World 83. The possibility of spreading to other worlds is being discussed. Apologies if the logo appears very large on this screen. The Ranks Supreme Leader These are the strongest and most influential nations among D.U. They hold great power and ensure the overall success of Dictators United. This is the only rank that holds presidential status. Vizier They also hold a large amount of power in D.U. They have slightly less power than the Supreme Leaders, but still have a huge impact on day-to-day operations. Secretary of War The Secretary of War is required to work in the diplomatic and war sectors of Dictators United. This position holder has a lot of power because the responsibilities are huge. The biggest enemy nations of D.U. at this moment are The Dr. Fox Experiment, Zakistan, and Statesamerica, whom we may have war with in the future. Secretary of Economic Prosperity Congratulations to The Ultor Corporation who was elected to this position on December 8, 2008. The Ultor Corporation will work to ensure that all nations of Dictators United prosper. If passed, that nation will enforce the Economic Prosperity Law. This position holds a large amount of power in D.U. Senior Members This rank was created by popular vote on December 13, 2008. The Cabinet members of Dictators United closely look for those Member nations that go the extra mile for the alliance. This could include things like inviting members, regularly posting in the forums, or giving suggestions. This allows those Member nations to be promoted by the Cabinet to the Senior Member rank. They will enjoy a higher influence in voting and a couple of extra powers over the Member nations. Members The members of this alliance are the standard nations that do not hold any special powers or responsibilites. This is where the bulk of the D.U. nations stand. The member nations are able to vote in elections and share their voices. They simply have fewer rights than the above ranks. The member nations are always encouraged to be involved in this alliance, but definitely do not have to follow opressive rules like many other alliances of World 83. Diplomatics Allied Alliances http://nationstates2.com/g/alliances/world83/militaryalliance - The Military Alliance http://nationstates2.com/g/alliances/world83/internationalfreetradeorganization - The International Free Trade Organization Enemy Alliances http://nationstates2.com/g/alliances/world83/mutatedcommunistspecimensofdrfox - The Mutated Communist Specimens of Dr. Fox Enemy Nations Zakistan The Dr. Fox Experiment Statesamerica Alliance Contests Dictators United holds a monthly contest. Each month, there is a different requirement for the contest. The first contest was held in December of 2008, and any D.U. Member could enter. Future plans for contests include "coolest seal" contests and possibly even a "continue the story" contest. Current Positions Supreme Leaders: Zwangsherrsch Amram Zanthia Viziers: Dictator Alan Rule Greenaria Secretary of War: Unfilled. Voting is not yet taking place. Secretary of Economic Prosperity: The Ultor Corporation Contest Winner: December 2008: Zwangsherrsch January 2009: Not yet chosen. Category:Alliance